2013-05-19 - Ice Cream Theft and Scholarships
The elevator dings in the middle of Starfire's greeting, and Superboy steps out. "Rob!" Superboy declares, floating over to pat Tim on the back, smiling warmly. "And here I thought you'd gone all boring on me," he teases, and glances over towards the couch, spotting Starfire's ice cream, cringing slightly. Fortunately, Robin's reflexes are to the point that he will not be requiring an oxygen intake anytime soon. "It is wonderful to have you back here, Friend Robin! Are you returning to us full time or merely visiting?" Kara Zor-El is in the common room with a carton of ice cream. Normal ice cream, not Kori ice cream. Must be nice to be a teenager that doesn't have to worry about teenage image problems. She just is watching Kori eat that... stuff. She's been offering some to Kara continually. Invulnerable stomach but she won't even dare try it. And play... whatever game she's playing. Fortunately, Robin comes home and, when Kori pounces, there's a quick blur of superspeed and Kori's ice cream is gone. Ski resort in Aspen, and Kara's back a couple of seconds later. She brushes her hair aside, "Hi Tim!" she says after seeing his face peeking out from the pounce. "Hey, Kon!" Tim is excited to see his friend again and returns the pat on the back once Kori releases him. "Great to see you, bro." And Tim's wide smile emphasizes his happiness at seeing Kon. The Boy Wonder turns his attention back to Kori. "I'm back full time now. I've graduated. I'm 18. There's nothing my folks can do to keep me from being Robin now. They're not happy, but they'll deal with it." At Kara's greeting, Tim smiles back at her. "Hey, Kara. How's it going?" Superboy whispers very, very quietly. "That was mean." He turns to Robin, smiling a bit. "Don't think I've said this since the Young Justice days, but sometimes it's /really/ nice to not have to worry about the traditional parent stuff" he says, and goes to take a look at the game Kori's been playing. "So, any big plans for the summer, Rob?" he asks, smiling to see his best friend. The ice cream is gone even before Koriand'r can register its absence. She smiles over, "And it is wonderful to have you back with us, Friend Robin. We have missed you." She goes on, considering, "I believe that Garfield and Victor will no doubt rejoice over at another partner for their ongoing conflict of Stank Ball." Kara Zor-El shrugs to Robin. "Same old same old. Bad guys, beat them up and put them in prison - alien ships attack, knock out the ships and ... blah blah blah." She looks at her normal chunky monkey ice cream. No mustard or jalapenos or nightcrawlers or anything in it. Robin smiles at Kara and nods. "That routine's still better than a year in New Hampshire, away from the action." Turning to Kon, Tim gets a sly smile on his face. "I'm planning on spending some time in Gotham, helping out Batman. But...I do have my acceptance letter. And I need to pick out my sweet college pad in New York. With an extra bedroom for a certain best bro." He chuckles and gives Kon a thumbs up. "Just need a reason for our civilian ID's to know each other first." Starfire considers over as she floats, and then offers, "Conner could simply be there on a scholarship from Mister Wayne, and you could have become friends over at some of the functions that you each had to go to for it, and agreed to room together." That is a simple enough thing. "Starr Technologies scholarship?" Superboy suggests. "You're kind of... way too loaded to qualify for the Tana Moon scholarship, grades be damned. Soon as I scored the Starr Technologies scholarship, I kind of put the actual deciding who gets the scholarships in someone else's hands, force me to play nice." Kara Zor-El puts a spoon in her mouth with some ice cream in it, murmuring to herself, "A year away from the action sounds nice actually." She doesn't really comment on the schooling stuff - she'd mothballed her ideas about going to a college, actually. Tim gives Kara a slight smile. "It's not, really. It's a year of reading about things you could have helped with but couldn't. I've never felt more helpless in my life." He shrugs and turns back to Kon and Kori. "The Wayne scholarship would be a bad idea. The folks also know Batman's identity and they're still not pleased with him for reeling me in. So, Kon with a Wayne scholarship would make them suspect or something. Although the Starr scholarship angle could work..." Tim rubs his chin thoughtfully. Starfire continues to look over, and then she goes to float over to give Kara a hug. And attempts to steal some of her ice cream. Kon pats Tim's shoulder at that, nodding. "Part of why I sorta moved to New York for college. Place is swarming with super humans. If something happens, I don't need to drop everything to try and stop it myself. I'll help out if I'm around, did a little team up with Spider-Man today, but I don't need to go to high alert every time some super villain gets a hair up his butt. Tim nods and give's Kon's shoulder a friendly fist-bump. "It's cool, man. We just gotta be careful. To be honest, they're going to be suspicious of anyone I associate with. They'll always wonder if any friend of mine, any girl I bring home for them to meet...they're going to wonder if they're a hero too. So, I just need to be careful and sneaky. And make sure that alibis and stories are all tight." "See, now I want to just send Kara to your house in full costume as a prank," Superboy says with a chuckle, smirking over at Kara. "Or, really, just send Cassie, since she gave up on the secret identity thing after she got putted." He looks to Starfire. "Actually, thinking about it, you know a /lot/ of girls that don't bother with secret identities." Starfire smiles over at Kon and at Kara, and happily snatches Kara's tub of ice cream over from her,in recompense for her own, happily nibbling upon it from out of the tub. "Well, perhaps then you should simply go as something that they will not know, and will not think of such things." She offers, eating at her ice cream and considering. "Or you could go with a girl that has such an identity as well." Tim looks over at Kori and Kara, chuckling at the ice cream theft, then heads to the refrigerator to get some of his own to snack on. "It's not all that easy, Kori. I mean, I doubt I'm going to have much of a social life at all." He grabs a Drumstick from the freezer and tears the wrapper open to unveil the frozen treat. "I mean, a full college load, plus patroling in Gotham regularly. Plus the Titans. Plus time in New York hitting the streets." Tim shrugs and takes a bite. "Honestly, I think Kon's going to get more use out of the apartment than I will." Superboy rolls his eyes. "Rob? You start burning yourself out, I will come to Gotham, kidnap you myself, and take you clubbing." He pauses for a moment, "and hope that it doesn't end up with us having to fight a bunch of people hypnotized with mosquito tones." Starfire chuckles softly over at Superboy, "The rest of us will go and help if needed. For, the Titans are a family. And we will not let you fall down, no matter how tired you get." Superboy chuckles at Starfire's comment, and, before Tim can object, he's already been snatched up by the shoulders. "Speaking of, I think I'm going to drag Rob to have some fun. Have fun with your game, Star! Catch you later, Kara." With that, he's flying for the window. Starfire smiles over, "Good night friend Kon!" She looks over at Kara, "YOur ice cream will be mine."